


A house wasn't a home until you

by Blueyedgurl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Ben is 17, Canon typical patricide, Character Death, Come Eating, Come Marking, F/M, Han is not a nice guy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Infidelity, Mommy Kink, No Pregnancy, Patricide, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 33, Rough Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, When sex starts, stepmother/son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo moves to LA to escape his lonely past and find something different.  He meets Rey a lonely housewife who's husband is often away on business.  Not until he's developed feelings for Rey does he realize that her husband is the father who abandoned him when he was 10.When Kylo can't make ends meet Rey has him move into her attic and that's when everything between them changes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Han Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	A house wasn't a home until you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> So you really wanted an attic boyfriend... well.... How about an attic boyfriend with daddy issues, literally. 
> 
> Father  
> Song by The Front Bottoms
> 
> I have this dream that I am hitting my dad with a baseball bat  
> And he is screaming and crying for help  
> And maybe halfway through it has more to do with me killing him  
> Then it ever did protecting myself  
> And I believe that yeah, dad, maybe no one is perfect  
> But I believe that you were pushing your luck  
> It just sucks it played out like this:  
> A terrible movie and you can tell none of the actors even give a fuck

Kylo didn’t know what drew him to her at first, it was just something he couldn’t put his finger on. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and the way she dressed said that she had the means to be put together but hadn’t always been. She was older than him, not old enough to be his mother, but not by much judging from the lines around her mouth and eyes. She was comfortable in her life but there was something that lurked under the surface, some disquiet that was familiar to him. 

His interactions with her started out innocent enough, a smile as they passed on the street. Then an opportunity to be of used to her arose when he saw her struggling. “Can I help?” He had asked, she didn’t look at him with a wary eye like most, just handed him the grocery bag that was giving her problems so she could balance the other two better. 

When they approached his eyes roamed over the nice home. There was something about the house that was like her, put together outside but something unsettled within. It was large, too large for just her. It implied the presence of another person.

“My husband is away a lot.” She explained and there was a tense line of resignation to her mouth that made his anger bubble. He knew the look all too well, his mother had worn the same one, one he couldn’t stand to look at 2 years ago, but now could say he missed. It was a look he saw every day until the day his mother died 2 years ago, broken hearted and angry. So, when he turned 16 and could access an allowance from his trust, he ran away to the LA. It seemed like a good idea at the time, get out of the plain fields of Nebraska and dip his feet in the waters of the ocean. 

But life hadn’t been that simple, he struggled to find work and was reluctant to make ends meet on his allowance and he would not be able to access his trust for some time yet. He struggled with finding employment in anything that paid well, he was too young, thin, and gangly for most people to give him a second look.

So, he stayed on the edge of town. Close enough to be aware of what was going on in the bustling downtown but far enough away from the chaos that he had now learned he didn’t enjoy. Kylo had always had to learn the hard way.

A part of him wondered if he’d always been drawn to her since the first time, he saw her. She always had a smile for him, even when she was struggling to keep a hold of the paper sacks that held her groceries. 

“What’s your name?” She asked when they got to her house and she fished a tip from her purse.

“Kylo.” He had shed his old name when his mother died, there was nothing worth holding on to from his old life. 

“Well, Kylo. Why don’t you meet me at the grocer every Tuesday at the same time? I’d be more than happy for the help.” She said with a soft smile that warmed him. His heart had starved for any crumb of kindness that she seemed to give him in spades.

So, that was how it started. It was as simple as Tuesday afternoon pleasantries as they walked from the grocers, Kylo taking one of the heavy bags, she eventually learned to just give him two and eventually all three. It was gradual and natural. It hadn’t been until she asked him to help with some things around the house that things stopped being so innocent. 

She would hover while he repaired a leaky faucet or a wobbly banister. When her gardener quit on her she asked if he was able to take over the responsibilities. She would sit on the porch of the house and watch as he cut grass or trimmed trees. Sometimes his eyes would wander up her legs as she would reach for an orange from one of the trees in the orchard. 

“I’m sorry to keep asking you.” She’d say with a tight smile, but her eyes told him otherwise. They were always hungry a look he had seen on his mother anytime his Uncle Lando was over. Rey was eager to watch him, and he was happy to let her.

It had been a few months of this give and take. He knew little of her other than her husband worked a lot and that she had also had a rough go of it in her youth. There were no wedding photos on the walls, just paintings that Rey herself had created out of boredom. He would have found it sad if he wasn’t so angry on her behalf that someone would take her for granted. So, he stuck around and stayed close, closer than was wise. But there was an ease to being in her presence that he hadn’t experienced anywhere else, and sometimes she would look at him and touch him like he was something dear to her. 

I was a nice feeling after having been alone so long, it made him feel like he’d be alone longer than he had.

He was too far in by the time he realized it was too late. He knew the exact moment, too. He was standing in the living room, waiting for Rey to pay him for the week when they caught his eye. Two gold die cufflinks stared up from him as they lay in a tray next to the armchair. 

“Oh, those silly things.” She said with a wave of the hand, “my husband says they’re lucky, but he seemed to have forgotten them, like most things.” She said with a grimace. 

A cold prickle wrenched up his spine as a memory played in his head, his fingers counting the dots embedded into the die while sitting through church. 

“Oh, Rey.” He turned, not realizing she was so close behind him, her hand on his elbow. “I forgot to tell you I have another job tomorrow. I won’t be able to meet you for your grocery run.” He stammered out the excuse without thinking, just knowing he needed to get out of this house.

His house. 

He didn’t miss the flash of hurt in her eyes at the poor excuse and it gnawed on him as he walked back to the cheap and run-down boarding house. 

He was racked with rolling waves of cold sweats and nausea as he sat on his cheap mattress and pulled at his hair. His stomach turned with the realization that he had feelings for her, that he had gotten so close to crossing an irredeemable line. She was his stepmother, not knowingly, not until now anyways. And maybe not legally. As he wasn’t sure on the status of his parent’s marriage he just knew that his dad left on a business trip when he was 10 and didn’t come back. 

He didn’t hate Rey for stealing the life that was his, no he knew better. Han didn’t leave because of him, or his mother, he didn’t stay away because of Rey. He left because he was Han and that’s what he did. Kylo had been around Rey enough to know that she was perfect. She was lovely and independent and determined. She was beautiful and her smiles were infectious. 

It made him angry that his father could just pick her up and toss her to the side like he had them. It was one thing to do it to his mother, she could be demanding and stubborn. Another to do it to himself he’d always walked a fine line between too sullen and too intense, never really finding a happy medium for himself. 

But Rey….

No. His fists clenched. He couldn’t go back to her. She’d be better off without him. Going back would only curse them. But his resolve wavered when he remembered the tight line of her mouth anytime her husband was brought up, or the way her eyes looked so sad anytime Kylo had to leave her. 

No. It wouldn’t do. He wouldn’t abandon her like his father had. He would go back, be her friend. He could do that.

So, when that afternoon rolled around, he met Rey at the grocer’s, just like he had for the last few months.

“Kylo?!” She said with a tone of surprise when she saw him waiting for her. “I thought you had a job?”

“Yeah, I thought so too, it didn’t pan out.” He told her with downcast eyes. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m glad to see you.” Her tone was genuine, and he was gifted with one of her warm smiles. She was forgiving and it made him hate his father even more.

He couldn’t stay away after that. However, he was more careful to never be there if Han’s car was in the drive. And when Han was away, he’d spend hours there with Rey. So much time that he forgot to try to find other work. 

“What’s the matter Kylo?” Rey asked as she brushed his hair away from his forehead. Small touches like that had become the norm, nothing more but enough to keep Kylo on a knife’s edge of arousal and shame.

“I’m losing my room at the boarding house.” He said, picking at the meal she had cooked for them. Despite Rey paying him for his work and feeding him he couldn’t keep up financially. 

Her head tilted and her brow knitted in concern.

“Surely, there must be something I can do to help. You’re irreplaceable to me here. You keep me from feeling lonely.” She said, her mouth pulling into a grimace. 

“No, I think I need to find full time work.” 

He watched her eyes go wide in panic. 

“No. I… Please…” She started, her mouth pulled into a frown and he swallowed back the words to take it back. “You can stay here. We have a little attic room upstairs, Han’s only home Friday night through Monday morning and half of that is spent around a poker table somewhere else. We’ll fix it up. Nobody has to know; you don’t need to leave.”

She was leaning towards him, her hand on his arm and he turned it over to cup her elbow in his hand. It was moments like this that he realized how small and fragile she really was. He may have met her while he was gangly and lean but as he ate well and worked hard, he began to build himself up into the man he would soon be. 

“Rey.” His eyes met hers and he got lost in her sorrow and desperation. He could not do to her what others had done before him. “Okay.” He said softly, they were so close now. “I’ll stay.”

When did she get so close? His eyes drifted to her mouth and back before he closed the distance between them and kissed her. His heart raced and his cheeks burned.

She jolted as if surprised at first but recovered by cupping his cheek and opening her mouth to his. He pulled her closer, bringing her into his lap unable to bare anymore distance. 

She settled against him, his embrace releasing something within her. She became a wild and feral thing, as she pulled at the buttons of his shirt and rucked up his undershirt as her hands saught contact with his skin. 

He hissed at her touch, his hips bucking up against her as she moved to straddle his lap, her dress bunching around her hips. 

Their kiss was sloppy and eager, too wet with too much teeth. Their hands were hungry and desperate, he wouldn’t be surprised if they both ended up bruising. 

Kylo’s hands gripped her thighs as they made their way up to her hips under her skirt. 

He was young and ignorant on how to please a woman, but he knew the mechanics of what was supposed to happen. 

Frustrated with the layers of clothes that separated them he stood up pushed the dishes away, and stood up to set her on the table. He unbuttoned the front of her dress and unbuckled the belt that cinched at her waist. 

Her breath hitched when his fingers dipped into the waistband of her panties, bringing them down along with the garters for her pantyhose. They had barely started, and she was already a debauched mess. She laid back on the table, and he knew there was no way she’d be able to get dressed quickly if Han were to come home. 

His face burned with shame at how that excited him. 

The idea that Han would come home to find his long-abandoned son buried in his wife’s cunt. 

He shuddered and his cock throbbed, and he had to clench his fists to keep himself from coming in his pants, like the schoolboy he should have been. 

“Kylo.” Rey whimpered her fingers buried between her legs. He wasted no more time and opened the fly of his pants and fished out his cock, pumping himself a few times to ease off some of the pressure. 

He placed his free hand over hers, his fingers exploring where hers thrusted and rubbed. She moved her hand away and covered his. He braced himself on the table as she guided his fingers over a hard little nub that made her back arch when he touched it, then guided him to her wet slicked folds before pushing one of his fingers in her entrance. 

This time he couldn’t stop himself as he came, his spend landing on her hip and her stomach. 

She smiled at him, but he didn’t miss the hint of disappointment in her eyes. 

He kept his hand between her legs.

“Show me.” He said, his voice rough and his fingers unable to stop exploring her sex.

“Touch me here.” She said, moving his hand back to the little nub and positioning it between two of his fingers. “Now rub in circles.” She said as she guided his hand in the motions she wanted.

“Good.” She panted when he took over and she pulled her hand away. He watched her brows knit with each motion. His free hand came up and pulled down the front of her camisole, freeing the hardened peak of one of her nipples. His mouth latched on hungrily, his tongue rubbing against the stiffened bud. 

Her hands went to his hair, first they were gentle, pushing strands back away from his face as he looked up at her. Then as she got closer to her own release, her fingers pulled at his hair, her nails scratched his scalp, and her hips bucked against his movements.

His cock was hard again, and he rubbed it against her thigh. 

“Inside Kylo. Please.” She gasped out and it was enough to make his cock twitch eagerly. 

He stood back up, pulling her flush with the end of the table as he lined up with her entrance and pushed in. 

Her face scrunched up in discomfort at the intrusion, but she had wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside her. 

“It’ll pass.” She reassured him her hands fisted at his shirt. He allowed himself to feel her as she adjusted to him. She was warm and tight and wet, and he pushed against her again when she bucked under him. 

He tried not to think about what she really was to him but couldn’t push the thought from his head. 

His mouth latched on to the other breast as he fucked her roughly, his inexperience showed in his staggering rhythm. Her hand dove down between them to circle that little nub and his hand came up to toy with the tit that wasn’t in his mouth. 

He thrusted against her and she let out little whimpers with each stroke. 

“You can’t come in me Kylo.” She said, her voice a high-pitched whine. 

He nodded and grunted his acknowledgement. 

His pace picked up and the table shook beneath them. 

He pulled out when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, fisting his cock and pumping himself with his hand. 

Rey tensed and shuddered as her fingers worked over her clit. 

“Kylo.” She sighed pulling him to her, so his mouth met hers in a kiss.

After a few moments Rey righted herself and attempted to fix her clothes. 

“Why don’t you go back to the boarding house, get your things. We’ll get your room set up for you upstairs.” She said, sliding off the table and smoothing a wrinkle in the cotton of her dress. It was fortunate, for them, that there weren’t any neighbors close enough to really notice that Kylo never left much after that. Rey was able to keep up enough of the pretense of Kylo being the hired handy man and had suggested some of his carpentry services to the neighbors to keep up the rouse. 

After that fateful day they settled into some semblance of a routine. Kylo found it could be difficult keeping quiet for the days Han was home, but he soon learned that Han was rarely really home, and he could do what needed to be done while his father was out galivanting about town. 

He and Rey tried to keep their want of one another contained but within a few months any attempts at self-control were tossed out the window.

When Han was out of town it was common for Rey to not wear any underwear so he could bend her over any nearby surface and fuck her until she came on his cock and his spend coated her ass and trailed down her thighs. 

He knew that any pretense of this being a quiet affair faded when she would sneak up to his room while Han was in the house and passed out from too much whiskey. Rey’s loneliness caused her to fuck a man under her husband’s roof, it was her vengeance that caused her to fuck a man under her husband’s nose.

Rey wasn’t gentle on those nights when Han was home. She would shove her panties in his mouth to keep his grunts contained and make him hold onto the rails of the bed while she rode him. It seemed that he was the one thing in her life she could control, and he let her. After they were spent, she would tenderly kiss his temple and slip away down the stairs back to her bedroom.

Most weekends he chose to stay in the house weren’t bad but there were a few where he had barely kept himself from going down the attic steps to break Han’s jaw. 

He had learned that Han was just as disrespectful to his new wife as he had been his former and it made Kylo’s blood boil. So much so that Kylo took to wiping his cum on Han’s things when he wasn’t around or coming on the sheets when he’d fuck Rey in the marital bed, which became more frequent after Kylo had overheard one of their arguments that ended in several of Rey’s favorite dishes being shattered to pieces on the kitchen floor.

It was maybe a year after that incident that things changed again. Rey had been organizing Han’s closet while Kylo worked in the yard. 

He didn’t think about it really. He assumed that Han didn’t have any personal effects from the life he had _knowingly_ shared with Kylo, but when he walked into the house, he knew something was wrong. 

Rey was sitting in the armchair, her skirt fanned out around her, and a tumbler of Han’s whisky in her hand, despite her not even liking the stuff. 

His heart raced knowing that he had stepped into some sort of trap, the room was too somber and still. 

“How long?” She asked, her face stony and cold. 

Kylo swallowed but couldn’t speak. 

She threw an old post card at him, and it fluttered through the air and he barely caught it. His blood chilled when he saw his own face staring back at him. He was younger but still had the same dimpled cheeks, dark eyes, and ears that stuck out of his hair.

“How long?” She demanded, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he found himself kneeling on the floor, his arms limp at his side. 

“Since the day I saw the cufflinks.” That had been over two years ago now. 

Her jaw tensed and she swallowed hard, he inched closer to her, afraid to move too fast for fear that she would run away. 

She drained the glass and set it down on the table with a loud clunk that made him startle. 

A stray tear ran down her cheek and he found himself crawling towards her and his face buried in her lap. 

She tried to push him away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from escaping. She slapped him and tugged at his hair, but it did not deter him in his decision to bind himself to her. 

“I hate you.” She said, her voice thick with tears and he just held her tighter. Nothing she said was going to be any different than the things he’d already told himself over the past 2 years. 

He sniffled making him realize that he too was crying, the fabric of her skirt was wet with his tears and snot. 

“I love you.” He said hoarsely into her dress. 

“I’m your step-mother.” She cried angrily. “Or did you like that? Fucking me on the kitchen table? And in your father’s bed?” She said, her voice filled with venom. 

“I—” he started.

“No. You were mine. You were supposed to be mine!” She said, hitting him again, this time not trying to get away but in retaliation for the hurt and betrayal she felt.

She seemed to lose her energy after that, curling over him and sobbing. 

“I am yours. Only yours.” He told her finally feeling it was safe enough to move he got up, scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs to the attic room, the only place in the house that felt like it belonged to them. 

He laid her on his bed, _their_ bed, his body curling desperately around hers. 

“Rey, please. I love you, so much. I loved you before I knew. When I found out I meant to stay away, but I couldn’t.” 

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away errant tears. 

“This had nothing to do with Han?” 

His breath hitched he couldn’t lie to her. He wouldn’t be like his dad. 

“I can’t say that. It didn’t start out that way. But… the more I saw of how he treated you… it didn’t help. You deserved better. Do deserve better.” He said with a sigh, letting out the years of secrets he held. 

“Is he still married to your mother?” Rey asked, they never talked of their pasts, not really. 

“My mother is dead, so even if they were when you married it doesn’t matter now.” 

That softened her some and she looked at him again.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her hand cupping his cheek. 

“It’s not your fault, Rey.” His eyes stayed locked on hers and he took the risk of moving in to kiss her. Her body stiffened minutely before she relaxed against him, responding to his kisses and touch. 

It wasn’t long and warm touches turned into desperate fucking as he rucked up her skirt. Rey’s kisses turned harsher with each of his brutal thrusts, as if they were trying to permanently mark the other as their own. 

He barely pulled out in time as he came between Rey’s thighs onto the sheet below. 

She pushed him away from her, her eyes flashing dangerously. Then there was a firm smack to his cheek.

“Don’t ever lie to me again.” She said, her voice a low threat. 

“No, never.” Kylo promised.

Rey quickly got up and left the room, he sensed that he wasn’t to follow her, and he spent the next two days alone in his room, only coming down to eat and wash himself. When Han was scheduled to return, he retreated to a boarding house of the weekend, knowing he wouldn’t be able to control himself if they argued, not this time. 

There had been a change in Rey after that, something dangerous and possessive slithered through her blood and tainted the once happy bond they shared. 

Now she was rougher, more demanding of him, of course he gave her want she wanted, he was hers, there was no denying it now. 

It was one of those occasions where she was riding him, her dress pulled open to reveal her tits while Kylo laid on his back on her marriage bed. 

She had surprised him in the hall that morning and pulled him into the room. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. 

Now his hands cupped her breasts as her nails dug into his chest. 

“Do you like fucking me?” 

“Yes.” Kylo said, rolling his hips against her movements. He had gotten better at this, able to last longer, give her what she needed until she was satisfied. 

“You like fucking your mother? In your father’s bed?”

His skin prickled in shame. 

If he said he liked it, that would be a lie. He loved it.

He nodded. 

“Tell me. Use your words baby.” She cooed at him in a way that was anything but sweet.

“Yes. I like it. I like fucking you.”

“Who am I?”

A dark, insidious part of him knew what she wanted to hear, and his cock pulsed at the thought that echoed in his head. 

Rey’s movements staggered. 

“You like it. Say it.” She hissed, regaining her rhythm. 

“Mommy.” He said, he felt his face burn and his stomach flutter but the smile she gave him was nothing but rewarding. 

“That’s it. Say it again.” She encouraged with a wicked gleam.

“Mommy.” He said, rolling his hips against her, feeling himself on the precipice of release. 

“You’re gonna come baby?” She asked him and he nodded. 

She rolled off him and he whimpered at the loss of her. 

“Need you to come on my tits baby.” She said and he kneeled over her to do so. 

His hand pumped his cock in desperation and in three quick strokes his cum was spattered across her tits. 

“Good.” She cooed. “Now suck.” She said and he swallowed, his cock twitching despite his release. 

The depravity of the moment was thick and tangible as he settled into the crook of her arm, giving her exactly what she wanted. 

He’d ate his own cum before, usually off of her ass or from between her thighs, but this was different, she was in control here and he liked it.

She softened and relaxed beneath him. Her hand came up and cradled the back of his head as he licked her breast before finally suckling on a nipple. 

“Now make mommy come.” She said and without hesitation he snaked a hand down between her thighs to circle the bud that brought her pleasure. 

She was soaked with her own arousal and he shuddered at how turned on she was, his own cock twitched weakly with renewed interest. 

He fucked her with his fingers his palm pressing against the bundle of nerves as he continued to suckle at her teat. 

“Yes.” She hissed as she rolled her hips, he groaned against her as she came, her hand clutching roughly at his hair. 

They laid there for a long time basking in the afterglow. He couldn’t deny that something had changed, but there wasn’t a sense of disconnectedness or brokenness like there had been. This was something different, something dangerous that he couldn’t turn away from and wouldn’t deny. 

Rey was his and he was hers. 

**

Another year passed. It was different than the years before it. 

Sex with Rey was no longer desperate fucks where they tried to ignore the hurt caused by Han, instead it was something else. The void of his abandonment and disinterest was filled with one another.

Rey’s touches became soft and nurturing. He did his best to give her the same back, to nurture the love she gave him. 

They talked of a future, a future without Han, but there was no plan to change it. Not until the day Han came home early from his trip. 

Rey and Kylo had heard the door open and both of them raced to make themselves decent. But it wasn’t fast enough. Han knew something was wrong when he came home, and Rey was a disheveled mess. Kylo had made quick work of getting dressed and had snuck through the back door to the orchard escaping to the boarding house. 

When Kylo returned the following Monday, it was to find the house in disarray. Rey’s eyes were puffy from tears and the remaining pieces of her formal dishes were destroyed. 

Kylo’s fists clenched in rage and he hated himself for leaving her alone with his father. He nearly went in search of him when he noticed the poorly concealed shiner on Rey’s cheek. His blood went cold and his fists clenched in barely contained rage.

“Has he done this before?” Kylo asked her, his thumb tracing softly over the bruised flesh.

“No. He was angry, he suspected I’d been having an affair but then… then when he came home, saw the state of me and the bed… He got drunk and flew into a rage.” 

Rey said, tears going down her cheeks. 

“He won’t do that again.”

“Kylo…”

“No. I love you, you’re my…. mine… I… He needs to be stopped.” Rey nodded but otherwise remained silent. 

He wrapped her up in his arms and held her to him, something that Rey hadn’t allowed since everything changed. 

Kylo came to a realization as he held her, he was 20 now. He was a grown man it was time for him to take responsibility. 

Kylo let things settle for a while, they needed things to cool off. He knew Han could run his mouth when he drank, and he didn’t want Rey to be at the center of any investigation. 

He kept away as much as he could bare, being extra careful to be out of sight of the neighbors and Rey made sure to hire a new handy man to keep up appearances.

The torture of it lasted another year before he finally felt like things had blown over and he could act on his plan. 

That Sunday night after Han had come back from whatever watering hole, he called home, Kylo walked down the stairs of the attic. 

He walked through the home as if he owned it. He didn’t, at least not yet. 

He met Han on the landing of the second floor as Han came up the steps. 

Han looked at Kylo’s feet first as if startled to see them. 

“You son of a bitch.” Han slurred, but as his eyes raised to meet Kylo’s his brow lowered in concentration as if trying to make out a difficult riddle. “You.” 

His expression softened at seeing his son for the first time in a decade, and for a moment, Kylo considered what he was about to do. 

But then Han squinted in disdain. 

“How’d you find me?” He grunted out. “Your mother send you?”

“It was purely dumb luck that I found you, and my mother is dead has been since I was 15.” Kylo responded, it was then Kylo noticed the red smear on Han’s collar, the brightness a shade Rey didn’t wear and Kylo could no longer control his rage. 

Kylo took one fateful swing at Han, connecting with the older man’s jaw with a sickening crunch.

He watched in slow motion as Han’s eyes widened in surprise before he lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. Kylo was quick to follow, punching him again, to ensure he was knocked out. Rey sat in the chair, observing the scene with a detached air about her. 

Together they got Han’s body out to the car so Kylo could drive it out to the hills. He put Han in the driver’s seat and pushed the car down into a ravine. 

That night as he walked back home through the darkness he felt as if a weight had been lifted. He had saved Rey from the fate of being left alone by his father. He had avenged the lonely death of his mother. And he had become something that his father never could, steadfast and faithful to someone besides himself. 

As dawn approached he walked back into Rey’s home, it was like a rebirth. She was no longer his stepmother if his father was dead. She was just the woman who loved him, and he loved back. 

He walked up the stairs and stood next to the bed, one that he had shared with Rey on many occasions, she turned her head to look at him, her features awash in relief or something like it. 

“Is it done?” She asked him. 

“Yes.”

She turned onto her side and lifted the covers. 

“Come to bed, love.” She offered and he accepted. He nuzzled into her embrace, his head tucked under her chin and his hands pulled her against them. He’d never have to hide away again.


End file.
